It is well known in the art that high speed digital equipment are faced with special noise problems in the form of crosstalk and ground bounce. These problems require a solution which will maintain signal integrity throughout the system. With respect to two piece, high density connector systems; e.g., the AMP Incorporated high Density TBC Plus connector system, noise problems have been abated by using ground contact elements on at least one side of a row of signal pins. In addition to the TBC Plus connector system, an even more advanced solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,727 which has been assigned to AMP Incorporated. That patent teaches the use of conductive plates positioned between adjacent rows of signal pins and electrically connected to ground circuits on the attached back panel and daughter card. This solution requires ground circuits in the back panel which may not be desired in some cases. Further, some designers prefer to route certain signal lines between daughter cards through cable assemblies rather than through the back panel. However contemporary coaxial cable assemblies have not been adapted for direct use with the aforementioned two piece high density connector systems. Accordingly, it is now desirable to provide modules for a cable assembly incorporating ground shields for maintaining signal integrity at the point of connection between the twin axial cable and connector.